Ursula Cave
by Twilight01fanlovesjasper
Summary: Ariel wants to be human but it comes with a price - UXA Basically one shot - only one chapter.


"Ariel, no!" Cried Sebastian as Ariel swam away from him with Flotsam & Jetsam.

"Ariel, wait!"Flounder shouted as Ariel stopped.

"Stop! Okay, I'm seeing Ursula & if you don't like it. Go tell my fathers since you're good at that" Ariel snapped at her friends, leaving them shocked.

"But Ariel!" Flounder replied as Ariel glare at him before turning her back onto them.

"Come on! We better follow her." Sebastian said as the pair followed her.

As the mermaid swam closer to Ursula's cave, the water temperature began to drop radically as she shivered. "Not far now, princess" Spoke the two eels.

They were right as over a small trench, lies an eerie cave.

Sebastian gasped loudly as he stared at what lies ahead.

"Please Ariel! Stop. This is madness!" Sebastian cried out loud before Flotsam slammed him into a rock, leaving him unconscious.

"Hey!" Flounder cried before Jetsam glared at him. Flounder cowered near Sebastian as Jetsam smirked before swimming off.

Ariel was already near the entrance of the cave when she heard a voice.

"Come in. Come in, my dear"

Ariel entered the cave as she heard moans below her. There were polyps trying to reach for her, she gasped as she swam past them quickly.

"My dear, how wonderful it is to finally see you in person. I've heard so much about you. Saved & loved a human and not just any human. A prince! How..." The voice had pause their sentence as a dark shadow emerges out from a large conch shell as Ariel eyes widen. There in front of her stood Ursula.

"Sweet" She finished her sentence. She grinned as she approached Ariel.

"So you want to become human right?" She muttered as she studied Ariel's features.

"Yes but is that possible?" Ariel replied.

"Anything is possible however, payment is required" Ursula answered as she turned away from Ariel to her mirror & applied lipstick.

"I don't have much?" Ariel spoke.

"I don't ask for money, I have no need for that." She spat as she faced Ariel.

"Then what?" Ariel asked.

Ursula chuckled as she raised a tentacle to Ariel's cheek. "I'm sure we can work something out" She spoke as Ariel big doe eyes stare into Ursula's.

"I should go" She whispered as Ursula grinned. She began to back away from Ursula but she was too late as Ursula quickly grabbed her wrists with her tentacles.

"But my dear, you haven't seen my magic" Ursula whispered as she pulled Ariel towards her conch shell & pulled her through it. It lead to another room where lays a large sea weed bed. Ursula immediately threw Ariel onto the bed as she went to her small cabinet & grabbed a purple vial.

Ariel took this opportunity to swim out of there but Ursula was quick to react.

"Why leave so soon, my dear. Don't you want to be human?" Ursula spoke as she pushed Ariel back onto the bed and kept two of her eight tentacles on Ariel. Ursula leans in close to Ariel's face as she whispers something in her ear before pouring a drop onto Ariel's tail.

Ariel grunt in pain as she began to shake uncontrollable as Ursula kept her grips on her. She let out a scream as she felt her tail being split into two. At last, it stopped and Ariel is gasping for air.

Ursula chuckled as she whispers, "Now let the fun begin".

Ariel felt a tentacle on her new legs, sucking gently as Ursula sent a tentacle to rip off Ariel's shells. Her nipples were pink & pointy as Ursula chanted something and Ariel felt her breasts rising. They were now twice the size of what they were and Ursula gave Ariel another grin as she sent her tentacles all over Ariel's naked body. Ariel moaned loudly as she felt a thousand suction cups sucking gently on her skin.

She moaned ever louder when she felt a gentle sucking on her nipples. Ursula lean towards Ariel lips & kissed them passionately as she let her hands roam through Ariel's thick red hair.

Ursula pulled away from her lips as she began to kiss down Ariel's neck and towards her nipple. She bit Ariel's nipple, causing her to moaned louder as Ursula toyed with them before moving down.

Ursula pulled Ariel's legs apart revealing her core as Ursula eyes it greedily. Ariel had given out a loud gasp as she felt a strange feeling inside her. Ursula was licking & plunging her tongue inside of her as Ariel moaned nonstop. She could feel the suction cups around her body as Ursula pulled out and gave Ariel another kiss.

She readied one of her tentacles as she kept her eyes on Ariel's before plunging it deep inside of Ariel's core. She gave out a scream from the pain as she felt her core widening.

"Stop! Please" She begged as Ursula continued to push her tentacle in. She could see tears falling from Ariel's eyes as she began to work inside of her. She bit Ariel's nipple a lot harder as Ariel whimper.

Ariel could feel the suction cups sucking her walls as she bit her lips trying to hold off her whimper. Eventually she had adjusted to it and began to work with the flow of the tentacle inside of her as Ursula pushed herself off Ariel. She still had two tentacles gripped tightly on Ariel's wrists as well as the one inside of her. Ursula could see all the suction marks on Ariel as she smiled with satisfaction.

"Now, I want you... Inside of me" Ursula spoke as she picked Ariel up & place her in front of her own hole.


End file.
